


Wrapped in the Throes of Your Bliss-Bringing Hands

by GofficPizzaCrusts



Category: Naruto
Genre: KakaYama - Freeform, M/M, Romance, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 02:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3158585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GofficPizzaCrusts/pseuds/GofficPizzaCrusts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew his little Bloodline Limit prank and “wooden” situation would lead to confessions and more? Yamato finds out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrapped in the Throes of Your Bliss-Bringing Hands

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn’t add anything on TT at the moment. I kind of have a hard time doing follow-ups, I’m sorry. Work and that creative process reserved for leisurely writing don’t mix. 
> 
> It's helpful for alerts and messages (excuses? mmrph) like it was on DevArt, but I’ve read that AO3 nixed the idea of a blog for members. I’ve understood and respect the staff’s concerns regarding the whole thing though, so it’s cool. 
> 
> I’m going to work out something on TT next week. For the meantime just to get back into the KY lube, I mean groove, here’s a one-shot. Somehow cracky. Cheesy title was meant to be cheesy. 
> 
> Thank you, Emperador and dirty minds.

“Still up for it, eh, Tenzou?”

Kakashi’s cheery stance did not help Yamato in his position. He was bushed, after all. Sitting for hours on end with his arms raised, attending to his chakra levels while locked-in on the First’s Sixty-Year-Old Technique is a feat that can only be held in reserve for champions. Only at the moment, the champion part was too far from his mind, he could not revel in it. He needs sleep. Sustenance. Not more prodding and teasing from his former ANBU captain Kakashi Hatake, the Lord of Insouciance. Mr. Cool as Friggin’ Ice. 

But of course, his top priority was to help his ward reach his goal in record time. Anything that the young ninja can achieve will eventually benefit the village so Yamato was keen on helping Naruto as well. Naruto was a quick study because of the kid’s Multiple Shadow Clones, his immense chakra and his steely will to master a demanding, notwithstanding a taxing method on a limited span of time. It was noon and the sun was hemorrhaging yet the teenage genin was still hooked on the training. Yamato kept his gaze fixed on Naruto, intent on snubbing his senpai. He straightened his arms and shoulders a notch and sat still.

The older jounin had other plans though. Kakashi sat beside his former kouhai then waved his book in front of Yamato’s face. He moved around Yamato while alternately fanning the younger man’s face with it, his eyes turned up into jovial slits. Kakashi was a kissing distance away now, the front of his flak jacket brushing against his upper arm. Close enough that Yamato can smell the sweat and grass stains on his senpai. Man smells, he thought. Regardless of his annoyance, he couldn’t help but contain a swoon and a sigh deep within him, then instantly stepping on said swoon and sigh forcefully with the proverbial heels of his sandals before it can burst out of his pores and his hungry mouth, blowing his cover. 

It’s just perfect; other than minding his chakra levels and a kid possessing a treacherous Nine-Tailed monster inside his body, he had to keep his fond affections and hidden longing for his senpai at bay. Ah, the work he has to endure these days, he griped internally. Maybe agreeing to this whole training thing was a bad move. He was getting distracted. He’s with Kakashi once again and had temporarily relinquished his ANBU camouflage, exposed for the village to see. Yamato has an iron will to protect the Leaf at any cost, but being this out in the open gave him doubts. He thinks he’s better off underground, a mask on, identity abstract and undefined. 

He thinks he’s better off without Kakashi. 

The Ninja World’s sole living wielder of the First’s Kekkei Genkai also thought his desire for Sharingan Kakashi, his ex-captain should remain buried, like all of the enemy ninja he had to eradicate. Kakashi may have tested his patience far too many times, but he still holds a substantial amount of respect for the man who, at one point in his life, saved him from Root and brought out the importance of comradeship to him. Yamato holds his senpai in the highest regard, so much so that he couldn’t help but become smitten to the older man.

A man. He’s carrying a torch for another man and it seems a bit.. Strange. That’s why he cannot confess what he really feels to his senpai. 

“Come on, Tenzou.. Can you still keep up?” Kakashi said casually as he sat down in front of the younger jounin. He waved his gloved hands on Yamato’s mug. Yamato’s poker face quickly transformed into a grimace. 

Finally, he tutted and turned his head around to look at his ex-captain, eyes wide. Kakashi looked back at Yamato with a saucy stare. 

“How quaint, Kakashi-senpai. Lest you forget again, the name is Yamato. Orders from the Hokage, y’hear? And yes, I can still keep up,” Yamato fibbed as he put his attention back to Naruto. The teenage ninja and his clones were still intent on mastering chakra nature manipulation. Yamato slightly bent his head sideways to curb the beginnings of a crick on his neck when he felt a feeble twinge down his crotch. A tiny pressure on, heaven forbid, his member. It was hard, yes it was. But for some weird reason, it felt a bit heavier and… Wooden?

Before Yamato can chew over the weird and think of extra-dreary thoughts to peter out the stiffness of his dick, Kakashi suddenly stood up and clamped a hand on his shoulder. 

“Maa, you’re lying. Let’s do some carbo-loading and have a brief respite after,” Kakashi said casually. He looked over at Naruto. “Naruto, let’s take a lunch break,” the older jounin shouted over the din of noisy, numerous Narutos in the middle of the field. Once the word “lunch” was uttered, a collective sound of shadow clones popping surfaced and its flesh-and-blood wielder came running towards the two jounin. Naruto, beaming, bellowed a whoop and punched the air with his fists. Yamato dragged a long sigh and gave his legs a stretch as he watched the bubbly genin approach them. 

“Sensei! Yamato-taichou! Look at this, I am so awesome yeah!” Naruto presented the leaf to his teacher and captain with a flourish. The two older ninja glanced at the leaf on the teenaged genin’s palm then nodded. The slash on the leaf has finally reached the midrib. Naruto put his hands behind his head with a satisfied, cocky grin. 

“Good work, Naruto,” Kakashi complimented the younger ninja. Yamato seconded and smiled at his ward. 

“See, with your Multi Shadow Clones, you can easily accomplish feats not easily done by ordinary shinobi. That was excellent,” Yamato said. 

“I’ll finish this training before another mission comes through. Believe it!” Naruto exclaimed, rubbing his stomach. “Can we go for ramen now?”

“All right, let’s go to Ichiraku for a noodle run and take a rest before we continue training,” Kakashi said to the boy. He looked at Yamato.

“I think I’ll go for a donburi lunch today, senpai,” Yamato chimed. Kakashi glanced at him thoughtfully while Naruto balked. 

“What, taichou? You’re not going to treat me? Bummer!” Naruto pouted, jutting out his lower lip while crossing his arms. Yamato laughed deprecatingly. 

“I’ll treat you next time..”

“You sure you’re not going with us, Yamato?” Kakashi asked the younger man. Yamato sighed, a tiny, almost-apologetic grin turning up. He knew better than to have another Ichiraku meal with these two again. His groaning, thinning wallet can declare without shame. Besides, he’s still put out by the way Kakashi acted earlier around him while he was doing his job. All Kakashi did was supervise, be cool and read smut masquerading as a romance novel the whole fucking time. 

“Yes, senpai. I am hankering for a bowl of tekkadon right now,” Yamato replied back. 

“Fine! That’s a promise, Yamato-taichou,” Naruto insisted, referring to the ramen treat. 

“Yeeeah, believe it. For the meantime, you can ask Kakashi-senpai to treat you. He earns millions for those S-rank missions, you know,” Yamato said innocently while Kakashi gave him a glare. They start walking out of the training grounds. 

“Now, now, Tenzou… Don’t go giving the kid ideas..”

“Yeah! Sensei, I’ve nearly accomplished chakra nature manipulation. That’s a cause for a celebration, ain’t it?” Naruto grinned at his teacher as he slung his arm on the taller man’s own. 

“Excuse me, senpai? It’s Yamato.. Do I have to spell it out for you?” was Yamato’s strong retort. His gripe was only met with a happy grunt from his senpai as they started their trek back to Konoha. 

 

\------------------------------------------------0000000000000-----------------------------------------------------------

 

Yamato happily munched on his last walnut while he laid stomach down by the shade of a pagoda tree, rested and happy. It was a splurge, but worth it because walnuts were not in season. Yamato happened to pass by a stall selling his favorite nuts and without any resistance, purchased a bag of the tasty gems. It was late noon and hot, but a gentle wind breezed by at soothing intervals among the poppy fields near their secret training grounds. He still has 20 minutes to kill before returning to the grounds and he wants to use it wisely; in the quiet, with nobody around. Just miles and miles of teeming poppy blossoms and those bracing, gentle gusts of wind.

He was about to close his eyes for a power nap when a shout disrupted his plans. 

Kakashi was walking towards him, his hands tucked inside his pockets, walking slowly as if advertising himself to the lovely, crimson-blushing flowers around him. Yamato groaned and he rolled on his back, the power nap forgotten. 

For the love of the First, senpai, he thought. I need my “me time” too during a break! Yamato rubbed his temples chidingly when a rather impish thought crossed his mind. He smiled as he shifted into a seating position, leaning against the trunk of the pagoda tree. When was the last time he actually carried out a prank on his senpai? Oh, he was 14, a day before Kakashi’s 18thth birthday and it involved craft glue, the older ANBU’s precious Icha-Icha novel, and bath soap covered with clear nail polish. 

Kakashi’s response was epic. Team Ro had a particularly grueling mission on his birthday and like a true pro, Kakashi was all business when it came to dealing with his kouhai. Past the mission though, upon their return to the Hidden Leaf, it was a different story. Kakashi ignored him with icy resoluteness during the party Team Ro threw for him and didn’t give Tenzou a slice of the birthday cake Yūgao baked the other day for the celebration (their team mates spent time thinking and looking for the perfect gift for their captain. Tenzou was busy both working on the prank and his gift). He even ignored the present his kouhai gave him (a wonderfully accurate wooden figure of Kakashi in the act of unleashing his trademark technique, the Raikiri). Tenzou only shrugged, shoulders slightly quaking with laughter as he made his way to his bedroom. 

Kakashi stayed late that night in the ANBU headquarters, and he retaliated by cutting his kouhai’s long brown hair while he slept like a log that night. Not satisfied, he glued everything back on with the remains of the craft glue Kakashi managed to fish on Tenzou’s drawers. The next morning, Tenzou’s sleepy countenance was gone in an instant when strands of hair began to drift down around him. He went to the mirror and actually screamed once he caught sight of the “white, hard stuff” matted on his hair. Kakashi woke up, joyous laughter burbling in his throat. The man had the nerve to steal his blanket and use it as a sleeping mat and there he was, eyes closed into gleeful half-moons, guffawing while young Tenzou tugged at the remains of his brown locks with horror. 

He actually had to ask Kakashi to trim the glued edges off just so his hairstyle wouldn’t look wonky. It didn’t look bad, and he was grateful at the fact that fellow ANBU have stopped calling him Dollface after Kakashi’s makeover. 

In reality, amidst the dismay he felt, seeing Kakashi rolling around with laughter was a beautiful sight to behold. Tenzou wanted to pull more pranks and he wouldn’t mind the older man striking back over and over with utmost delight just to see him in that ecstatic state again. But of course, he was sane enough to stop. Kakashi was not the type to fully embrace mindlessness as a whole.

Aah, teenage follies. Tenzou chuckled to himself. Meanwhile, his super-suave senpai was gaining in on him, only a few yards away from where he sat. It feels nice, he and Kakashi alone in a poppy field, romantic even. But the thought of pulling a prank on his ex-leader felt more delicious than sitting next to him and talking about Naruto’s fast progress. It had been years, and Yamato thought his senpai deserved it now. Grinning, he laid his hands down flat on the ground. He waited until Kakashi was halfway in the middle of the meadow, waited until the older man removed his hands from his pockets and waved at him. 

Here goes, Yamato flashed back an oily grin. 

“Yo…” Kakashi said unceremoniously. 

Dry, tickly vines slithered out of Yamato’s palms and skimmed underground in rapid sequence until it reached the area where Kakashi stood. It burst out among the earth and the blood-red flowers, gripping Kakashi’s sandals, his legs, slithered with a surprising swiftness upwards until Kakashi stood erect and unable to move his body. More vines sprouted out of the ground to lift up and confine the former ANBU’s arms before Kakashi can even think, more or less form hand seals. Dried vines, tenacious enough to hold legendary Tailed Monsters, were now firmly coiled all over his arms and his entire body was ridden of the nasty things too. Smaller yet just as strong vines snaked through the older jounin’s hair, avoiding the face. Kakashi threw Yamato a furry eyeball as the latter ran towards him, chuckling. 

Yamato stood in front of him now, arms crossed and pleased like a sated cat high off the pleasures of chowing down prime-grade fish. Both ninja were standing face to face in the middle of the poppy field, staring at each other with interest; one gratified, one probing.

“I didn’t know that you’re into.. Bondage and humiliation, Tenzou..” Kakashi finally said with mild curiosity.

Yamato can feel the beginnings of a blush on the tips of his ears, then quickly composed himself. Well, he never thought of that while polishing his prank! 

“Aah, senpai, you’ve been reading your lewd novels for such a long time, you’ve marred the intentions of my otherwise childish prank with your dirty assumptions,” Yamato shrugged ingenuously.

“Then what is this?” Kakashi asked lamely, pale brows furrowed.

“Senpai, you know better than to dance around me like a loon when I’m doing a particularly difficult AND taxing jutsu. And you know the magnitude of Naruto’s chakra. It’s insane! Furthermore, I also think it would be gracious on your part to handle future Ichiraku bills. It’s putting a dent on my wallet. I can’t treat you guys to free ramen each time…” Yamato scowled. The older jounin tried struggling out of his bonds but the vines clamped down harder every time he made an attempt to move. 

“So this is payback, huh? Maa, you’ve got a solid grip on this technique, Tenzou. As your former captain, I am impressed,” Kakashi drawled, his one visible eye sparkling. 

“You taught me well, senpai..” Yamato said truthfully. “Maybe this will improve future relations with you..” Yamato clasped his hands together until leaves and foliage started forming all over the vines. The younger jounin sucked out the moisture and nourishment from said leaves until they turned into a wilted brown. Pleased, Yamato moved a few steps backwards to view his creation. 

With his arms outstretched on both sides, body and spiky hair covered with dried-up vines and foliage, Kakashi now looked like a scarecrow. 

“That was the cherry on top of the cake, Kakashi-senpai. Now, you look more like your namesake,” Yamato said. As if to throw more salt in his wounds, a few birds started perching on Kakashi’s shoulders. One even made it on top of his head. 

“Tenzou…” Kakashi could only groan and writhe but the vines started to squeeze back, again. Yamato gave him a cheesy grin then waved him off.

“Mmm, senpai I have to go back to the training grounds now. It was swell hanging out with you, so long!” The younger jounin chuckled then disappeared in a puff of smoke. 

Gritting his teeth and smiling in spite of the situation he was in, Kakashi thought of ways to get out of his predicament. It was a vicious prank, yes, but it also shows that his former kouhai have indeed worked and solidified his craft through the years. These vines could dig deep, crush his muscles and break bones this time around. Kakashi sighed, then mulled over what to do. 

 

\------------------------------------------------0000000000000-----------------------------------------------------------

 

The ninja bar was packed on a Friday night, as usual. Yamato’s nose prickled at the cigarette smoke wafting around him courtesy of Asuma. He took a careful sip of whiskey served straight up and looked at the rows of hard liquor stacked neatly by the back bar, then he felt the surroundings around him move. Yamato knows he was sloshed and his mouth was running all over the place, talking about his senpai. He couldn’t really handle hard liquor, he thought. He gripped the edge of the counter to steady himself. 

“Asuma-sensei, back in ANBU, Kakashi would always change strategies out of nowhere during missions and you know how dangerous that can be! It always worked out in the end though. But geez, it’s risky, I tell you! Risky, hahaha..” Yamato snorted, stirring his drink with a wooden, elongated finger. The tall, burly jounin took a puff on his cigarette than grunted, smoke spilling out of his nose as he breathed everything out. 

“I know. You told me that three times already..” Asuma rolled his eyes as he took a swig from his beer. 

“Oh, yeah?” Yamato winced, then looked around the bar. He heard static feedback coming from a microphone by the small stage then his eyes glistened. “Hey, there! I want to sing, gimme that microphone NOW!” 

Asuma looked at his companion flatly, then sighed and cursed Kakashi for bailing out on him. 

 

\------------------------------------------------0000000000000-----------------------------------------------------------

 

Yamato was still singing verses off a cheesy current love ballad when Asuma dropped him off to his house. The older jounin, finally relieved to let go of a ninja who couldn’t hold his drink made sure that Yamato was still able to insert his house key in the front door. The door opened with a creak and, holding on to the door, Yamato stopped his singing to slur goodbyes to Cell 10’s captain. 

“Asssuma… Sensei… T-thank you for.. You know..” Yamato managed to squeak. Asuma grinned and waved back. 

“Nothing to it, Yamato-san. It was nice. But next time, maybe you should slow down with the drink orders.. Great pipes by the way,” Asuma said to the younger jounin. Yamato was an annoying drunk but he can at least belt out a tune decently, unlike other ninja he can mention. Asuma grinned at the thought. Who knew dorky Yamato could sing?

Yamato laughed. “Mmkay, good night.. See you when I see you…” Yamato mumbled then yawned. He needs to get his bearings enough to brush his teeth, he thought. Asuma waved goodbye and disappeared in the thick of the night. Yamato locked the door then continued his singing.

“You.. Held my haaaand and your suh-suhweeeet embrace made me tremble and quaaake. And our looove, our love! IT WAS—“

“There when I looked in your eyes…” Kakashi seconded smoothly, his singing an earnest monotone. 

Yamato stood alert, still holding the doorknob. 

Of course, Konoha’s dream shinobi was able to outsmart him in terms of home security. The Hidden Leaf’s legendary wielder of the Lightning Cutter Technique was sitting all calm-like in his living room couch, staring at him smugly. The moonlight bearing down on him made his pointy grey hair glisten like silver, his pale skin almost luminescent against the light. 

“Oh.. K-Kakashi-sen..Pai.. Wuh-wuh-what brings you to my n-neck of t-the woods?” Yamato said, leaning against the door. He was still a mite dizzy and the victim of his prank (and his long-time crush!) was inside his house, sitting in his couch and they’re alone and he’s drunk while he’s sober and the jerk could unleash his Chidori or better yet Kamui at any given moment and oh man what to do, Yamato thought. He was getting a little jumpy. 

“Maa. You’ve honed your techniques and yet you still couldn’t hold your liquor at that age, Tenzou..” Kakashi quipped. He uncrossed his legs then stood up, walking towards the younger jounin. Yamato gulped as his ex-captain approached him. The air around them was suddenly thicker, suffocating. He shrank back as Kakashi raised his arms up then laid his hands against the door, enclosing him. 

Kakashi was close enough to kiss him. His ex-ANBU leader was a few inches taller than him, and Yamato felt tinier than ever. His cheeks burned and he looked away, yet he can still feel the older man’s single uncovered eye prying him. 

“Tenzou..”

“Yamato..” Yamato murmured. Kakashi cleared his throat. 

“Whatever you say, Yama…” Kakashi said nonchalantly. “We have to talk..”

“A-about what, senpai? That prank I pulled on you?”

“About a lot of things,” Kakashi muttered. He grabbed the collar of Yamato’s flak jacket and Yamato let out an embarrassing whimper. Almost in sync with the nausea bubbling up inside of him. He felt his throat break open and sensed the immediate rush of vomit scrambling to get out. 

“I-I have to go to the can,” Yamato squeaked. He got away from Kakashi’s grip then made a mad dash to the bathroom. Inside, Yamato bowed down to the porcelain god then retched everything he ate and imbibed hours earlier. Holding on to the seat, he raised his head, faced the bowl once again, then puked some more. 

“Need help?” Kakashi asked outside of the bathroom door. 

“Not for this one,” Yamato shot back. After one last good puke, he sat on the bathroom floor and shook his head, relieved, the nausea gone. Yamato stood up to flush the toilet. He went to the sink to grab his toothbrush, hitting the side of the toilet and tripping. Kakashi heard body and sandals hitting ceramic tiles. 

“Tenzou.. I think you should lay off the booze. You couldn’t handle it,” Kakashi said casually. Yamato frowned as he brushed his teeth. 

“Sez who, senpai?” Yamato said over a mouthful of toothpaste froth. 

“Sez me. Just a suggestion..”

“And let you guys have all the fun? Nuh-uh,” Yamato chimed in. He spat, gurgled water then ran his toothbrush under the gushing spout. Yamato splashed water on his face and looked at himself in the mirror. He looked better, a bit pale, but better. He grabbed on a face towel hanging by the rack then dried his face. 

Kakashi was waiting for him outside of the bathroom bearing a glass and a pitcher of cold water. 

“Here, drink this,” Kakashi held the glass and the pitcher to Yamato. He sighed, took the pitcher then drank straight from container. The cold, cold water felt wonderful sliding down his parched throat. He was still tipsy, but at least the dizziness was gone now. Yamato stopped when the pitcher was half-full. Without a word, he walked to the direction of the kitchen while Kakashi followed. Yamato put the pitcher down by the sink then faced his senpai. 

“Now that I have your attention, Tenzou..” Kakashi paused, placing the empty glass on the dining table. “Why did you do that? The prank earlier, I mean..” 

Yamato removed his faceplate, then scratched his head with exaggerated motions. “Senpai, I told you.. I thought it was time to teach you a lesson. You’re crazy, you push lunch bills on me, I do all the hard labor while you waltz around like a ditz toting your porn, supervising,” Yamato shot back, stressing the last word. And he couldn’t stop, damn all that whiskey. Waving his arms comically, he blathered on and on. “I am sick of your manipulative ways and you know what’s worse than that? Do you know?? Developing a mad crush on you—“

Kakashi tilted his head then looked at his suddenly brazen former kouhai. His gaze was mild yet piercing. Yamato clamped a hand on his mouth, tight. He froze in his position, redness streaking his cheeks. 

“What was that, Tenzou?” Kakashi said slowly. He walked over to the younger man. Yamato tried his best to allay his senpai. 

“SENPAI! IT WAS NOTHING! I DIDN’T MEAN IT! I was only joking around. It’s not true. NOT TRUE!”

And then it happened again. 

Yamato felt the strange stirrings on his member. It was hard in an instant. It felt longer and the sensations around it felt weird. Wooden, that was the term. Yamato felt the insane urge to take hold of his cock and give it a check but not in front of his most-respected senpai!

“I’ve heard it loud and clear, Tenzou.. You like me..” Kakashi purred. With nimble fingers, Kakashi dragged the mask down and Yamato once more saw the face that made his young, pumping red heart fall victim to the proverbial love and romance arrow. Pale, thin lips curled up into a knowing smirk. Kakashi crossed his arms and gave his past kouhai a smoldering stare. Yamato swallowed and shook his head briskly, defiantly. 

“For the love of the First, Kakashi-senpai! I-IT WAS THE BOOZE TALKING! Don’t you ever believe whatever came out of my mouth, tonight please!” Yamato gestured with his hands in panic. 

“Tenzou… I mean, Yama… Cool it.. I don’t—” Kakashi took a step forward but before he can take another, a sudden movement caught his eye. 

Something sprang out from Yamato’s crotch, strong enough to push through and pierce a hole on the front of his pants. Yamato screamed with horror upon realizing that the wooden object that jutted out of his pants was nothing more than his own..

Wood… A literal one. 

Yamato’s mouth gaped wide open. He was speechless and filled with fright at the anomaly. Quickly, he looked at his senpai. Kakashi was also slack-jawed, those droopy eyes gaping, unable to move, staring intensely at the pointing object in front of him. 

“Oh my god… Oh my god, OH MY GOD WHAT’S HAPPENING??!!” Yamato moaned quite loudly, as he held on to the side of the sink. He was scared and grossed out at what he was seeing. What did just happen? What was the matter with his body? Did somebody just execute a jutsu on him without his knowing?? Were there freaking witches in the Land of Fire? Was he cursed?? WHAT?

Kakashi, his shock notwithstanding, remained cool. He cleared his throat, then moved forward to touch the wooden penis. Yamato turned his back quickly to hide his salvaged member, hitting the pitcher of water. Yamato pushed his pants down half-way to check the remains of his cock, and he deflated upon seeing that it was indeed, made of wood down to the base. He fingered further then felt up his balls. Thankfully, they were intact and normal. Yamato sensed a hand clamp down on his shoulder. Kakashi gave him a reassuring squeeze then spoke. 

“Relax, Tenzou—“

“YAMATO!”

“Shit. Yamato.. Hold your horses, okay? We’ll investigate this matter. We have to call on Tsunade-sama,” Kakashi said efficiently. 

“WHAT? THIS IS EMBARASSING, KAKASHI-SENPAI! I will never face the Lady Hokage, I can never face anybody in the hospital, the ANBU infirmary, WHOEVER! THIS IS GOING TO BE THE BANE OF MY EXISTENCE!” Yamato griped as he tried to cover the thing with his hands. Kakashi once again tried to touch the wooden penis. 

“NO! DON’T TOUCH THAT!” Yamato exclaimed. 

“I was just trying to see if you can feel anything..” Kakashi said nonchalantly, raising his offending hand in the air. 

“It is made of wood, Kakashi-senpai.. Wood can’t feel..” Yamato enunciated slowly, tersely.

“Alright. Let’s discuss this matter.. Did it happen before?” Kakashi said, scratching an eyebrow. He leaned against the dining table, looking at his former kouhai seriously. Yamato took deep breaths, and with shoulders slumped, started to talk. 

“During Naruto’s training, earlier. Before lunch..” Yamato said in a tired, small voice. 

“What prompted that.. Incident to happen?” Kakashi said gravely. 

“You were doing one of your silly, annoying little acts around me—“

“You were turned on?”

“WHAT? Fuck no, Kakashi-senpai..” Yamato fibbed once more. 

Yamato’s wooden penis suddenly grew a good three inches longer. Both ninja stared at it with shock. 

“FUCKING HELL!” Yamato cursed. Kakashi raised elegant eyebrows, then fixed the younger man a direct, suspicious stare. 

“I remember now. I was getting too close for comfort. Sorry about that.. But I have to ask you once again, Tenzou.. Were you turned on?” 

Yamato looked at him helplessly, then shook his head.

“No, senpai.. No.. It would be blatant disrespect on my part..” Yamato answered back, his eyes pleading. 

Kakashi sighed. He took a step towards the younger jounin. Yamato’s woody started growing once more. The wooden thing was now an unnerving 15 inches long. Yamato whimpered at the sight of his lengthy member. Kakashi was in deep thought, his eyebrows furrowed. A theory now dawned on him. 

A heartbeat later, the older jounin clasped his hand on Yamato’s own, squeezing.

“Yamato… Lying to me, to anyone, would be blatant disrespect.. Arousal, I think not. It’s a normal thing. Happens to everyone. Now, lying is a different matter,” Kakashi said to the younger man, his voice and his manner soft and comforting.

“What are you trying to say, senpai..” Yamato murmured. Kakashi dragged in a deep breath, then stood behind Yamato. Chucking his cares out of the window, Kakashi removed his gloves and unzipped Yamato’s flak jacket, without any protest from the latter. He threw the jacket on the floor together with his gloves. He dragged the collar of his former kouhai’s sweatshirt down, exposing the neck, then he embraced the younger man, gently at first so as not to shock him. Tenderly, he kissed the nape of Yamato’s neck. 

“S-Senpai…” Yamato mumbled. Kakashi’s mouth felt the prickles of gooseflesh now forming on the younger man’s skin. Encouraged by Yamato’s reaction, he snaked his hand under the younger jounin’s sweatshirt, caressing while he trailed gentle kisses on his neck, trailed upwards until his lips reached Yamato’s ears. His hand reached a firm pectoral and he let his thumb wander around a nipple, stroking the stretchy, now-taut nipple in time with the ministrations of his tongue on Yamato’s earlobe. 

“Aah, senpai!” Yamato gasped as he curled his hand around Kakashi’s forearm. Kakashi stopped licking his earlobe but continued stroking the younger man’s nipple with his thumb and index finger. He was getting hard now, he doesn’t want to stop. He inched his crotch closer to Yamato’s backside, pressing it there firmly. Kakashi felt nails digging on his forearm. 

“Does it feel good, Tenzou?” Kakashi whispered, his breath hot on Yamato’s ear. Yamato reddened, prevented a groan from surfacing. 

“N-no, s-senpai.. I don’t like it.. I-I think we better stop this.. For the love of the First, Kakashi-senpai..” Yamato groaned feebly. His knees were weak. He tried hard not to cave in but his wooden penis once again, grew another extra three inches to his horror. Kakashi took a peek then gave Yamato another assuring squeeze. 

“Lord Hashirama Senju does not approve, Tenzou, may his soul rest in peace.. Tell me the truth.. Now.. Or else you’ll risk carrying that wooden thing forever.. And as your former ANBU captain, I have no choice but to bring out this matter to Tsunade-sama..” Kakashi said. He placed his chin on the crook of Yamato’s neck. The hand gripping his forearm tightened.

“Tenzou.. Yamato.. Do you like me?” Kakashi asked, his voice even and soft. Yamato dropped his head, groaning.

“I-I can’t, senpai.. I don’t have to like you, I don’t need to like you in a romantic sense. Thus, this should stop..”

The wooden cock elongated. Yamato dropped down to his knees in defeat, his shoulders slumped. Kakashi smiled gently. He sat down next to the younger man. Yamato wouldn’t look at him. A stretch of silence dawned between the two ninja, both men trying to make sense of the situation. 

Finally, Kakashi cleared his throat then chuckled lightly. 

“This is stupid. I told you earlier that I wanted to talk to you, and uh, there are things I wanted to tell you... Things I’ve kept locked up for a long time.. Anyway to make you feel more comfortable.. Tenzou, I’ve been attracted to you ever since. I had to say it especially now, I couldn’t take it anymore. I hated standing next to you with that unforgivable need to hold you each time. I have never felt this way before, I have only read this kind of feeling in Jiraiya-sama’s trashy love stories—“

“Porn,” Yamato piped in flatly but his ears perked up, the whorls suddenly soldered with crimson. His quick reply made the older man laugh. Yamato looked at Kakashi. Kakashi stared back at his former kouhai, the person he was attracted to, and found out he could not read the younger man’s expression for the first time in his life. He paused momentarily, but he had to say what was on his mind anyway. He started it, he might as well finish it in spite of what Yamato would think of him after his confession. 

“Yes, I’ve only read about them, seen them blossom between two people in our village. Love, romantic entanglements.. I’ve never experienced them with anybody. Nobody but with you, Tenzou.. It’s a delicious feeling, but unthwartable too. It can squeeze hard if you kept it hidden.. It can leave you breathless, it can tamp you down.. That’s why I am telling you now, Tenzou.. It’s hard for me to keep this a secret anymore, I have to tell you regardless of the outcome. I know that you think of me as your untouchable, unapproachable senpai and as I have seen on your reactions, crossing that line is the farthest thing from a decision you’d ever take into account.. If you really don’t want me, I can accept that.. It will be good if you indeed, have feelings for me too but—“

It was the longest confession Kakashi had undertook in all of his life. It felt kind of scary. It felt good overall. 

And he was cut short by Yamato’s lips upon his, hungrily kissing him. He kissed back with twice as much hunger, their tongues flicking and exploring the moist stretches of each other’s mouths. Hands grasped shoulders, necks, snaked through silver and bronze strands of hair. Minutes passed by, and the need to drink in each other intensified until that other want, the need to breathe, interfered. The once white-hot exchange of kisses and touch gave way to softer, milder ones. The two men broke away, taking in quick gulps of air. Kakashi looked at Yamato and they both laughed, gently. 

“I take it you like me, then..” Kakashi grinned at his old team mate. Yamato chuckled back and rested his head on his senpai’s shoulder. 

“Yeah, senpai.. I do.. I do like you..” Yamato said, a bit tentative. He felt a tug on his cock, and was both surprised and relieved to see that three inches of it had shrunk back. Kakashi’s eyes widened then he laughed quietly.

“Maa, so I was right.. Making you tell the truth was the solution to this pressing issue..”

Yamato blushed and looked away. “So, it happens every time I tell a lie or deny something..”

Kakashi nodded. He stood up, pulling the younger man with him. They stood next to each other by the sink. He nuzzled Yamato’s neck and whispered as he kissed and nipped at the other’s nape. 

“Does it feel good?”

“Yes.. Yes, senpai.. More..” Yamato breathed. Kakashi took the younger man’s lips to his and they kissed deeply. Yamato felt the familiar tug on his wooden dick; he knew it was shrinking inches again. He broke away from the kiss to grasp the front of Kakashi’s pants, a tad hesitant. The older man inched his pelvis closer to Yamato’s hand until Yamato gave the now-solid bulge gentle strokes and grasps. Kakashi sucked in a breath, pleased at the presence of his former kouhai’s hand. 

“Tenzou… Do you want me to take you?” Kakashi asked the younger jounin and he shivered as Yamato gave his crotch another squeeze. There was lust glazing the other man’s eyes and Kakashi knew his visible eye also displayed the same need. He wants to take Yamato now. He was aching all over, the longing to taste his skin, his juices, was overwhelming. 

“Y-yes, senpai.. I want you to take me..” Yamato murmured. Kakashi sought Yamato’s lips and their mouths crashed against each other. The younger man sucked on Kakashi’s bottom lip, ran the front of his teeth against it then gently nibbled, sucked once more. Yamato unzipped his senpai’s jacket, his lips not missing a beat. The jacket slid off and Kakashi, in the heat of their exchange, took hold of the younger jounin’s swollen cock. The deed made Yamato groan out loud, surprised at the unexpected touch. He looked down just as Kakashi took his hand away from his pulsing dick. Kakashi’s hand was sticky with his precome. 

The wooden boner was back to its natural state, the head glistening with its juice. 

Yamato sighed with relief. Boy, was he thankful. He grabbed his cock and shook it, clasped it tightly, making sure all traces of wood were gone. 

“A very nice seven and a half… ” Kakashi said with an approving chuckle. “The girth, the length, I’d hit it..”

The younger man blushed and looked away. “Uh, thanks?” It was all that Yamato can answer. 

“Well, I have had high hopes for you and I was not disappointed..” 

“You mean you’ve had a grand time staring at men’s crotches in ANBU, senpai..” Yamato said dryly. 

“I did have my fair share of gazing..” Kakashi shrugged, his lone uncovered eye crinkled into a joyful slit. “ANBU uniforms were hard to ignore.”

“Yeah, we have the sexiest ninja uniform in all of Konoha..” Yamato chuckled, then paused, suddenly shy at the way his erection was exposed for his crush to see. He was about to tuck his hard-on back inside his underwear when Kakashi stopped him. 

“No, don’t.. I still want to touch it..” Kakashi said firmly. Yamato thought the redness would permanently stain his cheeks forever. He bit the inside of his lower lip then stopped his ministrations. Gaining confidence (and utter foolishness, he thought), he spoke back to his senpai. 

“Not fair, show me yours first..” Yamato said, fixing Kakashi a smug stare. Kakashi’s bulge poked through the stretchy fabric of his standard issue jounin pants. The older ninja grinned as he slipped his hand inside his pants then brought out his own, his cock as rigid as his former kouhai’s. The fleshy appendage was swollen and longer than Yamato can remember, its head pink and slick. Yamato gulped down. Hard. Kakashi laughed. 

“Maa, the first dick-off I’ve endured happened when I was, 7 I think,” Kakashi chimed in. Yamato cocked an eyebrow.

“With whom, I have to ask,” Yamato said, curious. 

“It was with Gai,” Kakashi said nonchalantly. Slowly, tenderly, he grazed the palm of his hand on the younger man’s erection. Yamato gasped as Kakashi made long, slow strokes, the thumb rubbing one prominent vein and the rest of his fingers smoothing out the velvety expanse of its underside.

“Why..” Yamato said, gasping. He seized the other man’s cock and he was rewarded with an appreciative groan. Gently at first, he started stroking Kakashi’s stiffness the way he would start out on his own. “W-why did you agree.. With G-Gai of all people..” Yamato whimpered as Kakashi made a sudden delightful squeeze on his cock. He rubbed Kakashi’s hard-on faster, making sure his index finger hit that delicious spot underneath the head. 

“He started it. We were kids and Gai would often stalk and pester me for a challenge. He chanced upon me while I was peeing and he was surprised to see I have a penis that big at our age,” Kakashi said effortlessly without stammering even as Yamato gently squeezed the head of his ex-captain’s cock. The shiver he saw while he did that motion pleased him. 

“That big, huh.. How arrogant..” Yamato snorted, going at it faster. Kakashi chuckled and let go of the younger man’s erection. The sudden absence of that hand clamped around his own dick frustrated Yamato, but said frustrations disappeared in an instant when Kakashi kissed him, his tongue lolling deliciously inside his mouth. The older man’s hands slithered to his backside, then slid down further to grasp and squeeze its cheeks. Yamato pressed his rigid dick against Kakashi’s, slowly grinding himself into him. 

“Tenzou…” Kakashi gasped. “I’ve wanted to fuck this cute perky ANBU ass since you turned 16…” The older ninja squeezed Yamato’s ass cheeks and pressed himself into the other man even more, both of them grinding against each other, their crotches now wet with their precome. Yamato couldn’t help but emit another loud moan as Kakashi’s erection rubbed against his. 

“And I’ve wanted to hear you say that since that time I saw you naked in a hot springs resort, senpai…” 

“You are hot, Tenzou…” Kakashi said softly, kissing the younger man on the tip of his nose while the younger man shivered. 

“Let’s finish this up.. I want to eat you...”

Yamato smiled. “I can always take your cheap shots, Kakashi-senpai..”

The older man grinned back, his heavy-lidded gaze scorching. “Show me the bedroom..”

 

\------------------------------------------------0000000000000-----------------------------------------------------------

 

No sooner did Yamato lock the door when Kakashi took him in his arms, his soft mouth trailing wet kisses on his face, lips, the neck. He bit, he suckled on the thin, tender pale flesh while the younger man moaned with stark hunger. 

“Tenzou strip for me, please..” Kakashi commanded the younger man. Yamato flashed him a wink and a sultry grin and with teasing slowness, began to tug his jounin sweatshirt off. Kakashi was practically panting by the time Tenzou threw the article of clothing on the floor of his bedroom. 

“Notice something you like, senpai?” Yamato asked his ex-captain sweetly, biting his lower lip. 

“Everything..” Kakashi said simply, then grinned back as he tugged on his forehead protector and sweatshirt, exposing his scarred eye and those well-tended six-pack and hard pecs. Yamato wet his lips at the sight as he shucked the rest of his clothing, his eyes locked in on his ex-captain. Kakashi was still the same sinewy, handsome little bastard he’d known in ANBU. He’s seen it before, but the sight still made his jaw drop. Kakashi was even more of a man now, hardened through the years. He knows that like his own, the smooth, pale skin would be riddled with scars; some faint, some noticeable. He would love to trace each and every scar on his senpai’s body with his tongue, maybe sense an inkling, a recollection of how those scars came to be..

Yamato went back to earth when he felt a slick tongue trace moist paths of spit on his collarbones. The older man laughed against his skin as he stroked Yamato’s straining cock. The younger jounin emitted a loud gasp as Kakashi went down on his knees, his lips almost touching the head of his dick. 

“You know Tenzou.. A stud like you, staring at my body like that.. It makes me incredibly horny..” Kakashi whispered against his dick, his breath hot against its throbbing, warm skin. The Hidden Leaf’s most popular ninja was now pumping Yamato’s erection, alternating between swift strokes and slow, languid ones. Kakashi touched the tip of his tongue on the slit of the younger man’s dick, licking away the welling precome and Yamato fought the blatant urge not to peak at that moment; he does not want to ruin his first time with Kakashi. There is more to follow, tonight. He wants to suck his senpai’s dick too.

Kakashi wrapped his lips around the younger ninja’s hard-on. Yamato uttered a long and guttural moan and writhed, the heat reaching his skull and the tips of his toes. He made strained, almost embarrassing little sounds as Kakashi sucked, licked, and clamped down his mouth around his aching cock. Yamato can see that his penis was lodged all the way down his senpai’s gullet. He ran his fingers through grey hair and he stared deep into those mismatched eyes as Kakashi went about doing all kinds of wonderful things on his cock. The heat was accumulating in his groin now, one more sucking motion and he’s a goner. Yamato groaned and gently tugged on his senpai’s hair. 

“K-Kakashi-senpai.. I’m near.. I don’t want to come just yet.. Let me taste you.. Now..” Yamato managed to say, his breath coming in gasps. 

Kakashi stopped then stood up, facing Yamato. He pulled the younger man to the bed and they laid down, once again kissing, groping. Yamato crawled down, his lips gently nibbling every part of his senpai’s body. His tongue lashed on Kakashi’s nipples, the solar plexus, trailed downwards to his cut lines, drew circles on the belly button. Once he went nearer to his target, he sucked on the skin surrounding Kakashi’s engorged cock, then laved a straight line on the entire length of his thigh. His hand sought the older man’s dick, pumped it up and down with swift motions as his tongue gently scoured the back of Kakashi’s knee. The older jounin was beside himself, he gripped on the headboard, gasping and making light moans on his throat. Kakashi was leaking and his dick was aching for a wet, warm mouth to engulf him. 

“T-Tenzou… Fuck me with your mouth..” Kakashi ordered the younger man as he writhed and fisted the bedsheets. 

“Senpai.. I want you so bad.. More than ever..” Yamato panted. He’d never done this before, but he did some research on intimate matters. He knew of the spots that can make men like Kakashi wriggle and squirm. Ever the organized, pragmatic shinobi, he knew the extra information would come in handy one day. Life has its tricks, Yamato knew, and this time, he did not manage to get away from its clutches. 

And now it’s happening. He moistened his finger with his spit, then slowly placed the wet finger up Kakashi’s entrance. Yamato began to gently suck on his ex-captain’s cockhead, his head bobbing up and down slowly as his finger went about with its business, opening and searching for that particular spot that will make his senpai moan grind his hips with pleasure. 

And Kakashi groaned, indeed. A lush, deep groan that made Yamato shudder and keep on with his dirty ministrations. Kakashi pumped into his mouth, his hips rising slightly off the bed. Yamato’s finger stayed on that spot, continued to press on the prostate as he tongued Kakashi’s swollen, seeping erection. Kakashi’s taste was salty and sour, but not unpleasant at all. The younger jounin savored the taste of his senpai, the front of his tongue kneading his underside with fast, and at times slow movements. A rather out of character lurid moan tore from Kakashi’s throat, to which Yamato smiled. 

“I want to get inside you Tenzou.. Come here..” Kakashi breathed, his eye glassy. Yamato crawled up and took Kakashi’s face to his. They kissed with ravenous need, Kakashi relishing the taste of himself on his former kouhai’s mouth. The older man pushed his partner over so Yamato was lying on his back. 

“You have something on you?” Kakashi asked the younger man. Yamato nodded.

“It’s in the top drawer..”

Kakashi reached up to the nightstand’s top drawer to take hold of a tube of lubricant. He spread a generous amount on his cock, then spread more on his fingers.

“Senpai?” Yamato murmured. Kakashi looked at his partner, his face soft and wondering. 

“What is it, Tenzou?”

“Mm, I should tell you.. I-I’m anally-challenged..” The younger shinobi looked away, his cheeks smeared with color. 

Kakashi’s eyebrows shot up. He placed the lube by the nightstand and slouched down beside Yamato. 

“You’ve never been with a guy?”

“Yeah.. Because I thought it would look strange.. I have often wondered how people would react if they see me involved with another guy in a romantic way.. Even for casual sex.. I keep thinking people would discover and I’d be—“ Yamato paused, smiling faintly. “That was why I felt it unnecessary to confess what I’ve felt for you..”

Kakashi smiled back warmly. He dropped a kiss on the younger man’s jawline.

“Tenzou, you know it will be too tricky for me to live my life just like other people out there. However, that is your life, you have to live it, enjoy it while you can no matter what other people’s opinions might be. It will be hard, it might get worse, but what I have learned is that falling for you, the beauty and the pain that accompanies it, is the most wonderful, stupefying thing to get as a person who lives in this plane of existence. As men who love, well, men, we are worthy of experiencing the joys and the agonies of romantic relationships. Minus the compromise, minus the shame that supposedly comes with it.. Now, look at me..”

The younger man slowly inched his gaze to his senpai. Kakashi thought Tenzou, his Tenzou, no YAMATO, looked years younger without the faceplate, without the worries and attitudes that shinobi often have. Those big eyes said it all, those eyes that made him sit up and pay attention as a younger ANBU. Although in those days, he was intent on trying to bury what he felt for the boy underground along with the corpses that lay mangled and torn on his feet, his own personal tragedies and traumas. 

Just like Tenzou, apparently. Yamato gave him a kiss on his forehead. Those lips slid downwards until it caught his own and then they were kissing, softly at first, progressing into hot and brazen within seconds.

“Bear everything with me. The sweetness, the pain. I am ready..” Kakashi said quietly. The younger man nodded, 

“Take me now, senpai..” Yamato breathed as he eased into position, spreading his legs. Kakashi pushed himself up and situated himself between the younger man’s legs, his hard-on swinging. 

“I want your tight, bouncy ass, kouhai..” Kakashi drawled, a leer curling his lips. Yamato laughed lightly as Kakashi bit one of his knees. 

“You and your filthy mouth, senpai.. Shouldn’t that be taichou?” Yamato said dryly. Kakashi chuckled softly, two of his fingers now tracing and gently prodding his partner’s entrance. The younger man gasped as a greased finger slid inside, smoothly probing his tightness. He tried to relax and breathe deeply. 

“Senpai…” Yamato murmured, his hips wriggling as Kakashi dug in further. 

“Couldn’t help it. Mmm, you were my little Tenzou..” Kakashi quipped. Yamato shuddered when another finger joined in, expertly digging his warm insides, sliding in and out in a constant pace. He reached out for Kakashi’s hard-on and started pumping it fast. 

“Little Tenzou yourself, Kakashi-senpai.. I-I’m Yamato, aaah… Haah..” Yamato gave another shudder when his senpai’s fingers hit that particular spot. He fisted the sheets tightly while his other hand continued pumping Kakashi’s cock. Kakashi groaned and took Yamato’s hand to steady his pumping.

“Ease up with the grabbing, shinobi..” Kakashi chuckled lightly. Yamato slowed down his ministrations then let out a loud, hoarse moan almost on the verge of a growl. Kakashi kept hitting his prostate and it was making him weak. 

“S-Senpai… I couldn’t hold it,” Yamato managed to utter, gasping. In a hurry, his hand fished for the lube on the nightstand. He squeezed more lube, rubbing it on Kakashi’s hard-on. 

“Go,” Yamato urged his senpai.

“Tenzou…” Kakashi murmured, his eyes half-closed. The sound of greased fingers sliding out floated up, and Yamato was rewarded with Kakashi’s cock slowly, slowly probing his entrance. Kakashi grabbed the younger man’s hips, applying pressure, the younger man nearly yelping from the slight pain. 

“Sorry…” Kakashi stopped, leaning over to give Yamato a kiss on the cheek. 

Yamato huffed and grabbed his senpai’s ass. “Go on, don’t mind me.”

Kakashi rolled his hips at a snail’s pace and it did not take him long to get all the way inside his partner. Yamato groaned hard and long as the older man pulled out and pushed back in. Kakashi nuzzled his face next to Yamato’s, now damp with sweat. He gasped for air as he succumbed to the younger man’s tight embrace and deep kisses, swallowed by the pleasure of riding the ninja he was devastatingly falling for. 

“Yamato…” Kakashi whispered next to Yamato’s ear, his hips still grinding at a leisurely pace. Then he thrust hard, deeper until Kakashi was recompensed with the sight of Yamato whimpering and throwing his head back. The older man knew he was stretching the younger man out in a manner that he had not been opened before. 

Another deep thrust and Kakashi felt nails digging the flesh of his backside. He rose and steadied himself between Yamato’s knees, his hips still gyrating in an unhurried pace. Kakashi drank in the view of his former kouhai. Yamato’s brown hair was rumpled and his face displayed bliss, beads of sweat dotted his skin and he can see the ceaseless heaving of his chest, the precome moist and sticky on his tight belly. It was too much for the older jounin to bear. 

“Fast..” Kakashi heard Yamato murmur.

“Lean sideways..” Kakashi commanded Yamato softly. The younger man shifted until he was lying on his side. Kakashi grabbed Yamato’s leg, tilted the limb until it was propped up against his shoulder. He gave another forceful thrust, and the younger man’s eyes widened as he uttered a sequence of delightful moans. 

“Kakashi-senpai oh god.. Oh g-god don’t stop..” 

Yamato’s gasps and moans were pushing his limits, and he started to build up his rhythm. Kakashi knew he was hitting the right spot, as Yamato kept vocalizing his enjoyment. Yamato was tighter than ever and the sensations blew Kakashi’s mind out. He felt like his every nerve ending in his cock was lit with ecstasy. They were both breathing heavily now, the combined smells of their sweat and precome filled the humid air inside the bedroom. Kakashi grasped Yamato’s hard-on, furiously pumping it in time with his harsh, fast thrusts. Yamato’s hand reached up for Kakashi’s head, his fingers threading around silvery strands. Whispery sounds of love turned into loud gasps as Kakashi hit Yamato’s prostate over and over until they couldn’t draw it out any longer. 

“Fuck yes, senpai, I’m going to come!” Yamato moaned, and he began to shoot all over his chest. Come trickled down Kakashi’s fingers, hit the younger man’s chin and his neck. Kakashi made a final thrust inside the tightness that tripled when Yamato reached his peak, then exploded with a lengthy groan. He didn’t stop his gyrations until he was too spent to move. 

Kakashi’s knees buckled under all that pleasure and he fell beside Yamato with a bounce. Yamato snuggled to where his senpai lay. Kakashi drew an arm out and pulled the younger man beside him closer. Their heartbeats were still pumping at a fast pace, and the smells of lovemaking hung thick, blending with the scent of jasmine flowers outside the room. 

“What happened?” Kakashi said, chuckling.

“The stars fell down, I think,” Yamato answered back, then whistled. 

“That was hot… Really intense..” Kakashi murmured, nuzzling his chin on the crook of Yamato’s neck. 

“Yes, yes it was..” Yamato breathed. The younger man turned to Kakashi and played with the wet strands of hair hanging in his face. He brushed it away and gave his senpai a soft, lingering kiss. 

“I was wondering, senpai.. What do you think will happen if you lie to me?” Yamato asked the older jounin, referring to the strange wood incident earlier. Kakashi mused on the question. He laughed at the absurdity of it all. 

“I don’t know. Maybe lightning will shoot out of my dick, somehow? Just imagine my little friend covered with lightning sparks.. It’s going to be a riot.”

Yamato and Kakashi snickered at the thought. 

“The lightning rod and the woody. It doesn’t make sense..” Yamato murmured as they cuddled in post-orgasmic bliss. 

“I agree with you on that..” Kakashi whispered as he pulled the blanket over them. 

 

\------------------------------------------------0000000000000-----------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> A friend and I were drinking in our favorite watering hole when talk was steered to old school Disney movies. I am a fan of Dumbo, the Silly Symphony animated shorts (the Skeleton Dance holds a special place in my heart), Mickey and the Beanstalk and Pinocchio. I told him Pinocchio gave me the sads the first time I saw it when I was of kindergarten age and how relieved I was, almost on the brink of tears when the Blue Fairy finally made him into a real boy. And it gave me an idea (I know, I ruined my childhood but since I have no shame in my game, I did it anyway). Nah, I guess it’s just a lame excuse for me to write something filthy. 
> 
> We were drinking. When the 80-proof kicks in, we can talk about anything under the moon. 
> 
> Lastly, I can’t part with Bane’s Don’t Wait Up. It’s been on my playlist for weeks. Too bad they broke up.


End file.
